


They Don't Go to the Grand Canyon

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [20]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Matchmaker Minho, Road Trips, Trenda is only kind of in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt: The Sound of You and Me - Yellowcard</p>
<p>The obligatory college road trip AU is just the thing Newt and Alby need to mend their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Go to the Grand Canyon

It was sometime in the middle of their sophomore year when things just started to go a bit sour. 

They were both pretty busy, Alby had a heavy course load and really wanted to maintain his 4.0 and while Newt didn’t have as much going on in the way of school, he had taken on more hours at work since he wound up having to quit the track team (damn ankle, damn physical therapy). They didn’t make a lot of time for each other, they let their arguments stew instead of fighting them out and then talking them over. They were doing all the wrong things that they knew were wrong.

And Minho had had enough of it. 

”No,” he said suddenly as the four of them sat at the kitchen table, slamming his hands down as he stood up. “I’m tired of watching you two glare at each other over your Rice Krispies. You two have been together since  _high school_ \- it’s like we’re watching our parents fight, right, Thomas” 

Thomas just looked up from his own bowl, “Brenda asked if you two are just staying together ‘for the kids’ sake’…it’s really awkward.” 

Newt sighed and leaned back in his chair. It probably  _was_ awkward for Minho and Thomas. The four of them had decided to rent an apartment together instead of staying at the dorms after a horrible experience in freshman year. The two of them had made jokes about needing to soundproof Newt and Alby’s room and Minho would sometimes drop a joke about them being “mom and dad” - but seeing them fight was probably really weird. “Sorry…” he said quietly under his breath. 

Alby shrugged, “School’s over, we’ve got the whole summer to work things out.” 

“Oh hell no, you’re not spending the whole summer going through this whole K-Drama bullshit-" 

"You’re still watching those?”

“Shut up, Thomas.” Minho crossed his arms, “We’re fixing this  _right now_.” 

Alby and Newt looked at him, speaking in unison, “What?” 

Minho grinned, “Newt, I got you the next two weeks off from work. And…I convinced Jorge to let me borrow one of his cars.” 

"What in the bloody-" 

"We’re going on a roadtrip, boys!" 

Alby threw his entire bowl at Minho’s head. 

* * *

Minho had actually lied about Jorge letting him  _borrow_ a car. If Jorge’s car was going anywhere, Jorge was going to be in the driver’s seat. 

"It’s just a fucking minivan,” Minho grumbled from the passenger’s seat, adjusting his sunglasses. 

“It’s  _my_ minivan, _hombre_. Get your own car if you want to drive.” 

Thomas and Brenda giggled from the very back seat, because of course Thomas had to bring his girlfriend along too. 

Alby rolled his eyes and leaned over, “Where the hell are we going anyway?” 

"The Grand Canyon, obviously. Where else do you go when you take a road trip?" 

"I could name five other places off the top of my head." 

"Yeah right." 

"Vegas, Yellowstone Park - " 

"No one asked you to name them off!”

* * *

They didn’t make it to the Grand Canyon, for one it was way too far and two, no one really wanted to go. But they did see a lot of interesting roadside attractions and stop at a lot of a lot of interesting diners and motels along the way. 

Alby and Newt were left to themselves a lot, and it was just what the doctor ordered. They got to talking again, they held hands, they made up new stupid inside jokes, and they got to check a lot of interesting things off their sexy bucket list (and add a few new things as well).

Minho grinned as they walked back into the apartment, “So…where’s my thank you?” 

Newt rolled his eyes and punched Minho in the arm, “You did good.” 

“You’re off dish duty for the week." 

"I’ll take what I can get." 


End file.
